


Five Times Garroth Met A Member Of The Jury + 1

by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: 5 times + 1, Angst, First Meetings, Garroth was trying to tell his brother he accepted him but Zane messed up, Implied Sexual Content, Ivy being a loon, The Jury Of Nine - Freeform, Training, darkish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts
Summary: Like The Title says! Five Times Garroth Met A Jury Member + 1 !
Relationships: Garroth Ro’meava & Janus The Silver Death, Garroth Ro’meave & Ivan (Aphmau), Garroth Ro’meave & Ivan the Red Warlock, Garroth Ro’meave & Janus (Aphmau), Garroth Ro’meave & Jeffory (Aphmau), Garroth Ro’meave & Jeffory The Golden Heart, Garroth Ro’meave & Katelyn (Aphmau), Garroth Ro’meave & Katelyn The Fire Fist, Garroth Ro’meave & Zane Ro’meave, Garroth Ro’meave and Ivy The Venom Scythe, Garroth Ro’meave and Lillian (Aphmau), Garroth Ro’meave and Lillian The Dark Mask, Implied Zane Ro’meave/Ivan/Janus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Five Times Garroth Met A Member Of The Jury + 1

The first time Garroth had met any of the jury he had just come back from training. It was a sunny day and the wind was particularly cooling, making it all the better for it. 

His brother sat on a chair, only he was in someone's lap. Garroths eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the red eyed stranger pull Zane closer to him, running his hands through Zanes’ hair. 

Garroth bit his lip and tightened his grip on the iron sword he was holding, he sighed before taking a deep breath. 

“Zane,” he barked loudly, making Zane bolt up scared. Garroth rarely called him Zane and only referred to him as baby brother. The red eyed man just raised an eyebrow at him, “We need to discuss something important.” 

Zane looked at him confused as he dragged his baby brother away from the red eyed man. 

OoO

The next time he saw someone from the Jury, it still hadn’t been official. It had been a woman with a dark purple hair colour, her eyes scanning him over as if Garroth were a threat. 

After a few seconds she relaxed slightly, “Lillian.” She introduced herself, “I am here on behalf of Zane.” 

Garroth looked at her confused before asking, “Is Zane busy because we can talk later.” 

She nodded, “he’s  _ preoccupied  _ with Ivan.” 

“ _ Ivan _ ?” Garroth asked sharply. 

She blinked at him, “Red eyed, dark brown hair, warlock?” 

“And you say he’s  _ preoccupied _ with him?” 

She faltered, her face turning a shade of red. “I can’t say anything else other than We were told to not bother them.” 

Garroth nodded before waving his hand in dismissal, “tell my brother to come down when he’s ready.” 

She bowed slightly before turning away. 

His brother didn't come down until a few hours later, his shirt inside out and hair ruffled. 

OoO

The next person he met was Ivy, her eyes trained on his blade. He could tell she wasn’t fully there and still challenged her to a fight. 

She grinned at him and immediately attempted to strike him down, he glowered at her before also throwing a fist at her. Just as he was about to hit her right in the chest a loud familiar voice yelled out, “Stop!” 

Garroth hissed at his brother before he snapped, “She attacked me!” 

Zane took it in stride and instead said, “Ivy meet Garroth, the first prince of O’khasis. You are to listen to him after me.” Ivy nodded, eyeing him cautiously. 

Garroths eyes flashed before he snapped, “she attacked the crown prince of O’khasis.” Zanes eyes narrowed slightly and instead took a deep breath. 

“And she is my guard.” Zane said calmly. “Have you spoken to her yet? She enjoys fighting people who seem strong, she got into a fist fight with Lillian before she joined my guard.” 

Garroth slowly calmed himself down before he turned away, walking briskly out of the room. Ignoring the way Ivy eyed him. 

OoO

He met the next two at the same time, Katelyn and Jeffory stood tall walking behind his brother. 

“Zane,” Garroth greeted, “some new guards? Did Ivy not make it?” He asked hopefully. He rather disliked the pink haired guard. 

“Ivy is fine, She’s waiting to fight with you again.” Zane said courteously. Garroth sighed quietly, trying not to groan. 

“Why do you have so many guards?” Garroth asked instead, “Usually we just have the two but four?” 

“Five.” Zane corrected. Garroth snorted,  _ five guards?  _

“Still excessive,” Garroth said dryly, “you’re a perfectly capable fighter, why so many guards.” 

Zanes lip curled upwards in a small smile, “maybe because they’re better.” The two guards behind him straightened slightly at his words. 

Garroth watched the two knights, whose name he hadn’t gotten, and his brother walk away up to Zanes’ quarters. 

OoO

Garroth looked closely at the newest knight that joined Zanes' group before turning to his younger brother who was too busy dozing off towards the man. 

“Garroth,” he interjected, “First prince of O’khasis.” 

The man looked at his hand before taking it slowly,  _ obviously suspicious,  _ and Garroth was thankfully that someone seemed capable so far, other than Lillian Katelyn and Jeffory. 

“Janus,” the man finally said as he gripped his hand tightly. Garroth looked towards his brother who obviously didn’t realize he’d introduced himself to the man. 

As soon as their introduction was done Garroth headed towards Zane who was hiding his face from the man's view. “So… Janus?” He asked his brother who hissed at him quietly. 

“Think the rest of your guard will like him?” Garroth asked curiously. 

“The Jury has accepted him into the group, yes,”  _ The Jury? Oh, _ Garroth blinked. “The Jury of Nine? I kind of assumed you wanted more knights.” 

Zane hummed, looking at the few who were in the room. “Maybe, they would be amazing knights either way.” 

He could faintly see Red eyes preen from his brother's compliment, “so Red Eyes and Janus.” 

“Ivan,” Zane corrected. “Ivan and Janus.” 

Garroth grumbled, “why should I learn the names of my brothers' lovers?” 

Zane froze looking at him scared, “oh um, we—“ 

“They're yours, not mine.” Garroth continued, “I see no need for a love in my life at this time.” 

“ _Father is planning on marrying you off to Scaleswind._ ” Zane blurted out once he heard Garroth finish. 

This time it was Garroth who froze, he looked at his brother trying to see if he were lying. “Father said it during a meeting a few days ago, I was— I wasn’t supposed to hear about it, I kind of snuck in.” Zane said, panicking. And thats when Garroth realized two things,  _ fuck this family  _ and  _ sometimes Zane did care _ . 

OoO

It was years later before he met another Jury member. 

Garroth looked at the mirror before him. His armour took a darker tone and his helmet was on the bedpost. 

Closing his eyes in realization, he cracked a smile. 

_ Sometimes Zane did care _ . 

OoO

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no I made it sad, but yeah! Feel free to comment! Give Kudos! or whatever it is people do nowadays


End file.
